yu_gi_ohfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! X Story Lines
Story lines to Yu-Gi-Oh! X. Dadnapped! (Chapter 1-4) When Yugi takes Tag to a Duel Monsters convention, Yugi is kidnapped, and Tag must save him. *Duel # 1 - Yugi vs. Corin #Winner: Yugi. (Life Points: 3500) #Victory Move: Direct attack from Black Luster Soldier after the activation of two Reinforcement Trap Cards. *Duel # 2 - Young Tag vs. Young Seth #Winner: Young Tag. (Life Points: Unknown) #Victory Move: Destroyed Blue-Eyes White Dragon with Dark Magician (equipped with Sword of Dark Destruction and powered up further by Yami). #Prize: Tag wins Academy Tournament *Duel # 3 - Young Tag vs. Young Seth #Winner: Young Tag. (Life Points: Unknown) #Victory Move: Destroyed Blue-Eyes White Dragon with Black Luster Soldier after the activation of the Reinforcement Trap Card. #Prize: Tag wins Academy Tournament for second year in a row. *Duel # 4 - Young Tag vs. Young Seth #Winner: Young Tag. (Life Points: Unknown) #Victory Move: Direct attack from controlled Blue-Eyes. #Prize: Tag wins Academy Tournament for third year in a row. *Duel # 5 - Tag vs. Seth #Winner: Seth. (Life Points: Unknown) #Victory Move: Destroyed Dark Magician with Blue-Eyes White Dragon. #Prize: Seth wins Academy Tournament. *Duel # 6 - Tag vs. Mel. #Winner: Tag. (Life Points: 100) #Victory Move: Automatic victory with Exodia. #Prize: Freedom for Yugi and Tag. My Sister's Duelist (Chapter 5) Isis gets kidnapped by a man who used to work for Kaiba but was fired when he attempted to weaponize the Duel Disks. Now Seth has got to fight to get her back. Kira makes her first appearance. *Duel # 1 - Tag vs. Seth #Winner: Tag (Life Points: Unknown) #Victory Move: Destruction of the Blue Eyes White Dragon with Dark Paladin. *Duel # 2 - Seth vs. Kira #Winner: Seth (Life Points: 3300) #Victory Move: Kira forfeited the duel and the man who kidnapped Isis was stopped from doing something real harmful when Seth threw a card at his hand and knocked away a remote. #Prize: Isis's, and by extension, Kira's freedom. Mother and Son (Chapter 6) Darin's mom, Gloria, wants to Darin to live with her in Tokyo but Darin won't let himself be taken away from his friends that easily. *Duel # 1 - Darin vs. Kira #Winner: Darin (Life Points: Unknown) #Victory Move: Direct attack with the Dark Magician *Duel # 2 - Darin vs. Gloria #Winner: Darin (Life Points: 4000) #Victory Move: Dark Eradicator Warlock's special ability after Darin summoned another Dark Magician using Magical Dimension #Prize: Darin gets to stay in Domino and his mother is staying as well. Dueling Dog (Chapter 7) Johnny has to defeat Odion in order to continue his next year at Duel Academy. *Duel # 1 - Tag vs. Johnny #Winner: Tag (Life Points: Unknown) #Victory Move: Dark Magician destroys the Flame Swordsman *Duel # 2 - Johnny vs. Odion #Winner: Johnny (Life Points: 3900) #Victory Move: Red-Eyes Black Dragon destroys the Mystical Beast of Selket and Odion surrenders #Prize: Johnny can continue another year at the Academy. Return of Shadi (Chapter 8-9) When an exhibit from Pharaoh Seto's tomb is brought to Egypt, a great danger is brought with it. *Duel # 1 - Shadi vs. Curator #Winner: Shadi. #Victory Move: Asking if the curator defiled a tomb in Egypt. #Prize: Soul of Curator used to recharge Millennium Items. *Duel # 2 - Tag vs. Shadi #Winner: Tag. #Victory Move: Saying that an illusion he was in was his shadow. #Prize: Serena's safety and the Millennium Puzzle. *Duel # 3 - Seth vs. Shadi #Winner: Seth. #Victory Move: Saying that Ammeit only has one mouth. #Prize: Kira's safety and the Millennium Rod. *Duel # 4 - Darin vs. Shadi #Winner: Darin. #Victory Move: Refusing to risk his mother's life. #Prize: Anzu's safety, restoration of the girls' souls, and the Millennium Ring. Birthday for Two (Chapter 10) It's Tag and Anzu's 17th birthday. For the occasion, Tea tells the story of how Tag and Anzu were born. Joey tells how he lost track of Anzu while he was baby-sitting the pair of one-year-olds. Tea also tells when a two-year-old Tag played with Yugi's Duel Disk. Yugi then ends the day with the story of Tag's very first duel. Just before the chapter ends, Darin hears an evil laugh inside his head...... *Duel # 1 - Young Tag vs. Grandpa #Winner: Young Tag. (Life Points: 2000) #Victory Move: Direct attack with Curse of Dragon. The Thief Returns (Chapter 11-12) When Darin hears a strange laugh, he falls victim to an old enemy from Yugi's past! Can Tag and the others save Darin and stop the reborn enemy?! *Duel # 1 - Tag vs. Yami Bakura/Darin #Winner: Tag. (Life Points: 1000) #Victory Move: Direct attack with Dark Magician and Black Luster Soldier. #Prize: Tag lives. (Darin's soul is trapped in the Shadow Realm.) *Duel # 2 - Darin vs. Thief King Bakura #Winner: Darin #Victory Move: Destruction of Thief King Bakura's Dark Magician with Dark Magician Girl. #Prize: Darin's soul returns to his body. Mahad, Mana, and Atem swear to guide new chosen ones. Night on the Town (Chapter 13) Tag, Darin, Anzu, and Serena decide to give Mahad and Mana some time in the present day by having Mahad take over Darin's body, and Mana take over Serena's body. *Duel # 1 - Tag & Mahad/Darin vs. Computer #Winner: Tag & Mahad/Darin. (Life Points: 4000 & 4000) #Victory Move: Direct attack with Dark Paladin. Baby-Sitting a Kaiba (Chapter 14) Darin volunteers to baby-sit Isis while Seth helps Kira look for her biological parents. It's revealed that Kira's last name is Draco. *Duel # 1 - Darin vs. Seth #Winner: Seth. (Life Points: Unknown) #Victory Move: Blue-Eyes White Dragon destroys Dark Magician. Death-T (Chapter 15-22) Mel Tyrone's back, and this time, it's personal. Starting with Grandpa's life being put in danger, and ending with a climatic duel between Tag and Mel! You'll be guessing to the very end!! *Duel # 1 - Grandpa vs. Mel #Winner: Mel. (Life Points: 3900) #Victory Move: Using Super Conductor Tyranno's special ability to knock Grandpa's Life Points down to 100, and then finishing him off with the Spell Card, Final Flame. #Prize: Forcing Tag, Darin, Seth, Johnny, Kira, Serena, and Isis into his Tournament of Death, Death-T!! Death-T1 (Chapter 16) *Duel # 2 - Tag, Darin, Seth, Johnny, Kira, & Serena vs. three hit men. #Winner: Tag, Darin, Seth, Johnny, Kira, & Serena #Victory Move: Darin had Isis hold one of the only real guns. In a feint surrender, Darin hits the two remaining hit men in a surprise attack. #Prize: Advancement to Death-T2 and Anzu joins the game. Death-T2 (Chapter 17-19) *Duel # 3 - Tag, Darin, Seth, Johnny, Kira, Serena, Anzu, & Isis vs. old man #Winner: Tag, Darin, Seth, Johnny, Kira, Serena, Anzu & Isis. #Victory Move: Mana convinces Isis to kick the old man in the shins, causing him to scream and electrocute himself. #Prize: Advancement into the Murderer's Mansion, and their lives. *Duel # 4 - Tag, Darin, Seth, Johnny, Kira, Serena, & Anzu vs. guilotine #Winner: Tag, Darin, Seth, Johnny, Kira, Serena, & Anzu. #Victory Move: Tag tells Anzu to push her button. She does so, and everyone's freed. #Prize: Activation of trap door, and only way out of mansion. (Isis is captured by Chopman.) *Duel # 5 - Johnny vs. Chopman #Winner: Johnny. #Victory Move: Johnny attaches a handcuff to the door and a candle. Chopman flings the door off its hinges, and he's burned alive. #Prize: Advancement to Death-T3 and Johnny and Isis are saved. Death-T3 (Chapter 20) *Duel # 6 - Tag, Darin, Seth, Johnny, Kira, Serena, Anzu, & Isis vs. falling blocks #Winner: Tag, Seth, Johnny, Kira, Serena, Anzu, & Isis. #Victory Move: Anzu uses her dance training to allow the gang to climb up the stairs created by the blocks. #Prize: Advancement to Death-T4, and everyone's lives. (Darin trapped in the room before he can make it out.) Death-T4 (Chapter 21) *Duel # 7 - Tag vs. Leon #Winner: Tag. (One monster left) #Victory Move: Dark Magician Girl (LV6) attacks Summoned Skull (LV5) #Prize: Advancement to Death-T5 and Tag's life. (Tag also saves Leon from torture simulation.) Death-T5 (Chapter 22) *Duel # 8 - Tag vs. Mel #Winner: Tag. (Life Points: 3400) #Victory Move: Direct attack from Dark Magician and Super Conductor Tyranno. #Prize: Completion of Death-T and everyone's lives. (Mel receives a Mind Crush from Tag and Darin is shown to have survived the block room.) First Date for the Egyptians (Chapter 25) Darin, Tag, and Serena all converge together to force the Pharaoh and Mana into a date together but it's not entirely forced, especially when Atem and Mana turn their first date into something special and forever change the way they see each other. Lucky Me (Chapter 26) When an escaped convict arrives at Burger World, only Darin can save Anzu. *Duel # 1 - Darin vs. Prisoner 777 #Winner: Darin. #Victory Move: Drawing Dark Magician. #Prize: Darin and Anzu's lives. Prisoner 777 subjected to the Penalty Game, Flaming Soul. Virtual Return (Chapter 27-29) On the way home from the gang's junior year at the academy, the gang's confronted by an enemy from Kaiba's past! Can they face this digital threat? *Duel # 1 - Yugi vs. Kaiba #Winner: Yugi. (Life Points: 100) #Victory Move: Attacking Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon with Horakhty the Creator of Light. *Duel # 2 - Seth vs. Gozaburo #Winner: Gozaburo. (Life Points: 2200) #Victory Move: Putting Isis in front of Seth's line of fire, forcing him to surrender. #Prize: Seth's body and deck. *Duel # 3 - Tag vs. Gozaburo #Winner: Tag. (Life Points: 3500) #Victory Move: Direct attack from Dark Magician and Blue-Eyes White Dragon. #Prize: Seth and Isis restored to normal, and everyone returned to the real world. (Gozaburo sent to the Shadow Realm.) Duel Monsters Spirit Day (Chapter 30) On Duel Monsters Spirit Day, Tag and Darin accept a duel with Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl (Mahad and Mana) *Duel # 1 - Tag & Darin vs. Dark Magician & Dark Magician Girl #Winner: Tag. (Life Points: 1600) #Victory Move: Automatic victory with Exodia. New Duelist Kingdom (Prince of Games: Chapter 1-40) When a mysterious package arrives, Pegasus forces Tag to participate in a new Duelist Kingdom by kidnapping his parents' souls! Can Tag and his friends succeed? Find out in Yu-Gi-Oh! X: The Prince of Games!! *Duel # 1 - Tag vs. Pegasus #Winner: Pegasus. (Cards left: 2) #Victory Move: Mirror Force to destroy Dark Paladin, which was made out of all three of Tag's cards. #Prize: the souls of Yugi, Tea, Kaiba, Ishizu, Corin, Gloria, Joey, Mai, Tristan, and Serenity. Tag and his friends are forced to participate in the new Duelist Kingdom. Qualifying Round (Prince of Games: Chapter 3-23) Day 1 (Prince of Games: Chapter 3-13) *Duel # 2 - Tag vs. Weevil #Winner: Tag. (Life Points: 1900) #Victory Move: Attacking Great Moth with Gaia the Dragon Champion in suicide move to clear the way for a direct attack from Dark Magician Girl. #Prize: Tag gains 2 star chips. (Total: 4) *Duel # 3 - Kira vs. Unknown Duelist #Winner: Kira. (Life Points: Unknown) #Victory Move: Duelist surrenders after Kira summons the Blue-Eyes White Dragon. #Prize: Kira gains 2 star chips. (Total: 4) *Duel # 4 - Johnny vs. Jen #Winner: Johnny. (Life Points: 3240) #Victory Move: Thousand Dragon destroys Jen's face down monster, and Flame Swordsman attacks her Life Points directly. #Prize: Johnny gains 2 star chips. (Total: 4) *Duel # 5 - Darin vs. Mako #Winner: Darin. (Life Points: 3120) #Victory Move: Used Dark Magician to destroy Kairyu-Shin and attacked directly with Dark Magician Girl. #Prize: Darin gains 2 star chips. (Total: 4) *Duel # 6 - Seth vs. Chazz #Winner: Seth. (Life Points: 3270) #Victory Move: Destroyed Ojama Yellow with one Blue-Eyes White Dragon and attacked directly with another. #Prize: Seth gains 2 star chips (Total: 4) *Duel # 7 - Kira vs. Unknown Duelist #Winner: Kira. (Life Points: Unknown) #Victory Move: Direct attack with the Blue-Eyes White Dragon. #Prize: Kira gains 4 star chips (Total 8) *Duel # 8 - Seth vs. Ghost Kaiba (Gozaburo) #Winner: Seth. (Life Points: 2200) #Victory Move: Used Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon to destroy Gozaburo's Blue-Eyes and then attacked directly with Lord of Dragons. #Prize: Isis's freedom, Seth gains 4 star chips. (Total: 8) (Gozaburo banished to the Shadow Realm again.) *Duel # 9 - Tag & Darin vs. Jaden & Syrus #Winner: Tag & Darin. (Life Points: 2180 & 4000) #Victory Move: Infernal Dragon is destroyed by Dark Magician to knock Syrus' Life Points down to 0, and Jaden surrenders. #Prize: Tag and Darin both gain four star chips. (Total: 8) *Duel # 10 - Jen vs. Unknown Duelist #Winner: Jen. #Victory Move: Direct attack with the Harpie Lady Sisters. #Prize: Jen gains 2 star chips. (Total: 8) *Duel # 11 - Johnny vs. Rex #Winner: Johnny. (Life Points: 3350) #Victory Move: Direct attack from the Red-Eyes Black Dragon. #Prize: Johnny gains 4 star chips. (Total: 8) Night 1 (Prince of Games: Chapter 14-16) *Duel # 12 - Mahad/Darin vs. Yami Bakura (Tag, Seth, Darin, Johnny, Anzu, Serena, Kira, Isis, and Bakura are turned turned into cards.) #Winner: Mahad/Darin. (Life Points: 2000) #Victory Move: Direct attack from Seth, Isis, Serena Kira, Darin, Anzu, & Tag. #Prize: Everyone's souls are returned to their bodies. Yami Bakura is forced to aid the gang until they save their parents' souls. *Duel # 13 - Jen vs. Chaos #Winner: Chaos. (Life Points: Unknown) #Victory Move: Destruction of Jen's Harpie Lady Sisters. #Prize: All eight of Jen's star chips. *Duel # 14 - Tag vs. Chaos #Winner: Tag. (Life Points: 4000) #Victory Move: Direct attack from Sorcerer of Dark Magic. #Prize: Jen's star chips returned to her. (Chaos receives a Mind Crush.) Day 2 (Prince of Games: Chapter 17-22) *Duel # 15 - Seth vs. Zane #Winner: Seth. (Life Points: 800) #Victory Move: Used Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon to destroy Cyber End Dragon, and attacked directly with Kaibaman and the Lord of Dragons.. #Prize: Seth gains 2 star chips. (Total: 10) Seth qualifies for the finals. *Duel # 16 - Kira vs. Alexis #Winner: Kira. (Life Points: Unknown) #Victory Move: Destroying Cyber Angel Benten with Cyber Dragon. #Prize: Kira gains 2 star chips. (Total: 10) Kira qualifies for the finals. *Duel # 17 - Darin vs. Bonz #Winner: Darin. (Life Points: 4000) #Victory Move: Direct attack from Dark Eradicator Warlock #Prize: Darin gains 2 star chips. (Total: 10) Darin qualifies for the finals. *Duel # 18 - Tag & Johnny vs. Paradox Brothers #Winner: Tag & Johnny. (Life Points: 1800 & 1750) #Victory Move: Destroys Gate Guardian with Black Skull Dragon, and then destroys Monster Tamer with Dark Magician. This brings Para down to 0, and Dox surrenders soon afterwards. #Prize: Tag and Johnny gain 2 star ships each. (Total: 10) Tag and Johnny qualify for the finals. Quarter-Finals (Prince of Games: Chapter 24-29) *Duel # 19 - Tag vs. Jen #Winner: Tag. (Life Points: 1700) #Victory Move: Jen Surrenders after Black Luster Soldier destroys Harpie's Pet Dragon. #Prize: Tag advances to the Semi-Finals. *Duel # 20 - Johnny vs. Bandit Keith #Winner: Johnny. (Life Points: 1700) #Victory Move: Attacks Barrel Dragon with Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon and attacks directly with Red-Eyes Black Metal Dragon. #Prize: Johnny advances to the Semi-Finals. (Bandit Keith's killed by a Penalty Game from Pegasus.) *Duel # 21 - Darin vs. Atticus #Winner: Darin. (Life Points: 1100) #Victory Move: Used Reverse Trap to weaken Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon to 300 Attack Points, so it was destroyed when it fought Magician of Black Chaos. #Prize: Darin advances to the Semi-Finals. *Duel # 22 - Seth vs. Kira #Winner: Seth. (Life Points: 4000) #Victory Move: Destroying Red-Eyes Black Dragon with Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon. #Prize: Seth advances to the Semi-Finals. Semi-Finals (Prince of Games: Chapter 30-33) *Duel # 23 - Tag vs. Johnny #Winner: Tag. (Life Points: 2600) #Victory Move: Destroys Thousand Dragon with Black Skull Dragon and attacks directly with Black Skull Dragon. #Prize: Tag advances to the Final. (Johnny ranked Number 4.) *Duel # 24 - Darin vs. Seth #Winner: Darin. (Life Points: 700) #Victory Move: Uses Magic Cylinder to redirect Ultimate Dragon's attack back at Seth. #Prize: Darin advances to the Final. (Seth ranked Number 3.) Final (Prince of Games: Chapter 34) *Duel # 25 - Tag vs. Darin #Winner: Tag. (Life Points: 600) #Victory Move: Sorcerer of Dark Magic destroys Dark Eradicator Warlock. #Prize: Tag moves on to fight Pegasus. (Darin ranked Number 2.) Millennium Battle (Prince of Games: Chapter 35-39) *Duel # 26 - Tag (& Atem/Tag) vs. Pegasus. #Current Life Point standings: Tag (& Atem/Tag): 2800, Pegasus: 3000. Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! X